We Are the Music Makers, and We Are the Dreamers of Dreams
by PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: This is basically a collection of one shots based off songs, each chapter is titled after the song. The ratings change from chapter to chapter. Chapters will have individual ratings. title is a quote. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the characters, or their personalities.
1. Check Yes, Juliet

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, melody, or rights to "Check Yes, Juliet", nor the members of We the Kings.

Chapter Rating: K+

_Bang_!

Castiel and Dean, who had been previously joined at the lips on Castiel's bed, jumped apart at the sound of the door flying open.

"Castiel Jimmy Novak! You step away from him this instant!" Michael shouted. Castiel had been living with Michael as his guardian ever since his Dad left when he was two. Now seventeen, he's the youngest out of his five siblings under Michael's care. Michael was nineteen when he took the responsibility of guardian. His twin brother, Lucifer, had left the year before, when he turned eighteen. A part of Castiel wondered if that's why Dad left, if he couldn't handle the thought of a normal family life when Lucifer had strayed so far from the path set out for them.

Gabriel and Anna also left when they were eighteen. They couldn't handle Michael's overbearing guardianship any longer. Raphael was nineteen now, but he seemed to agree with Michael in most aspects so he stuck around rather than living in a college dorm.

Castiel had met Dean last year, when he was sixteen. Now he was seventeen, and, until today, they believed they had managed to keep their relationship hidden from Michael.

Raphael stood behind Michael just outside the doorway, looking disappointed but sympathetic, nothing like the rage and disgust displayed on Michael's face.

"I love him, Michael!" Castiel shouted, standing protectively in front of Dean.

"You know nothing of love!" Michael exclaimed. "This is sin! Lucifer sinned and look where he is now!"

"Where? Happy? Good! Maybe I should follow in his footsteps!" Castiel fired back. The colour drained from Michael's face.

"You don't mean that." Michael whispered.

After Lucifer left, he held up a restaurant two states over. He killed four people and took every penny the restaurant had. He was currently on the run, and no one had seen or heard from him since.

"Cas. . ." Dean whispered gently, trying to get his boyfriend to calm down. The thought of his Cas ending up like Lucifer was almost as terrifying as Castiel ending up like Michael.

"And you!" Michael suddenly boomed, turning on Dean. "Get out of my house you. . . You delinquent!" Dean kissed Castiel's shoulder before walking swiftly out of the house.

"If you ever see him again, you're out! Don't bother coming back!" Michael shouted finally, before slamming Castiel's door shut.

Castiel had never felt more alone.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Dean tossed another pebble at Castiel's window. Dean hoped Cas would hurry up, he was running out of pebbles.

Just as he was about to toss the last pebble, the window opened.

"Dean?" Castiel's groggy voice called down to him. His deep voice was even gruffer when cloaked in sleep, and damn if that didn't do things to Dean.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Dean called dramatically.

"Shh, Dean! What are you doing here? You heard what Michael said!"

"I know, but I couldn't stay away from you. I love you, Cas." Dean said seriously.

"I'm sorry, I can't. He'll kick me out." Castiel said, voice breaking.

"Come with me." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel asked, slightly taken aback.

Dean pulled two plane tickets out of his jacket. "Come. With. Me." He said slowly.

"Where did you even get the money for those?" Castiel said, exasperated.

Dean looked sheepish. "My dad and Sammy left town about a month after we started dating. I was eighteen, so he couldn't make me leave. But he's been sending me money. And I haven't really done anything here in Pontiac, Illinois. So I figured if I can't spend it on you, then I might as well burn it. Come with me. Just to my Uncle Bobby's house in South Dakota. Then we can figure out what to do."

"Dean, I don't have anything packed!" Castiel said, wanting to go, but knowing it was a bad idea.

"Neither have I! Just put on your shoes and let's go!" Dean encouraged.

Castiel gave in, and left Dean's line of sight.

He appeared back at the window a few short minutes later. "Dean, I have to pass Raphael's room to get to the door! You know how creaky my floorboards are! He sleeps with the door open, so how am I supposed to get down there?"

"Jump. I'll catch you." Dean said confidently, holding his arms out.

"No! One of us will get hurt!" Castiel exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" Dean said seriously.

"With my life, but. . ."

"Then jump." Dean held out his arms and smiled encouragingly.

Castiel looked at Dean's soft features and knew he was making the right decision. If there was anyone he would jump out a window for, anyone he would literally fly away with, it would be Dean.

Dean's smiling face still etched in his mind, Castiel grabbed his wallet and a jacket and jumped, landing hard in Dean's arms. True to his word, Dean caught him, swaying only slightly.

"Castiel?" Michael's voice boomed from the window he just exited. "Castiel Novak, get back in here this instant!"

Castiel looked on in horror, but Dean quickly set him down and grabbed his hand. "Run!" He said, pulling him to the motorcycle his dad had bought him to get around on after he had left. Castiel hopped on the back and held on tight as Dean drove away, Michael's threatening shouts drowned out by the roar of the engine.

Two hours later, they were seated comfortable on a near-empty airplane. The other passengers looked at them strangely, Castiel wearing sweat pants and Dean looking intimidating despite the look of horror on his face.

Castiel laughed as Dean clenched his hand, softly humming Metallica along with his boyfriend to keep him relaxed.

"Dean, look how beautiful!" Castiel said, looking out the window.

Dean smiled softly, eyes never straying from Castiel's distracted features. "Yeah, very beautiful."


	2. Terrible Things

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights, sound, or lyrics to Terrible Things, nor the members of Mayday Parade.

Rating: T for sadness and mentions of strippers and death.

(A/N: This is slightly AU, an AU where Castiel didn't come back after the Leviathans ripped him apart. Sorry guys, not a happy fic.)

Dean Winchester sat with his thirteen-year-old son, Bobby, on the peeling leather couch in their two bedroom apartment on the anniversary of Castiel's death. He had lost track of the number of years, since he had usually dropped Bobby off with Sam and then attempted to drown himself in liquor on this day. But he had been avoiding this conversation for so long. Too long. Bobby had started to take an interest in girls, and Dean had to warn him before it was too late.

_If only someone had been there to warn me._ He thought to himself.

_You knew you couldn't have a family. That's why it didn't work with Cassie, Lisa. . . Or Castiel._ His subconscious sneered.

_If only I had listened._

"You know, Bobby, I used to think the answer to everything was love. My love for Sammy, my love for my parents, it kept me going, ya know? I remember when I fell in love with your Daddy. Everyone I had loved had died, except for Sam. But even that doesn't count because I had watched him die a few times. But Cas? Cas was everything. He gave me a push in the right direction and put me in my place when my mouth got the best of me."

*Flash Back*

Castiel crowded in on Dean, invading his personal space. Dean ignored the way his heart raced and the way Castiel's lips looked pink and soft in the dim yellow lighting of the motel bathroom.

"Dean." Castiel said, studying Dean's features. He had that intrigued look on his face (that Dean did _not _find adorable) that made Dean feel like he was observing his soul, decoding it like a Rubik's cube.

"What?" Dean snapped, fighting the instinct to melt into a puddle of _girl_ at the way Castiel gruffly stated his name.

"Your vital signs match those of people who claim to be in love, and I can't help but notice it is only when you look at me." He stated bluntly.

*End Flash Back*

"Dad, why are you telling me this?" Bobby asked.

"Because sometimes life doesn't go the way you plan. Sometimes the plans get shredded and thrown away and life leaves you laying in a dirty motel room with the fate of the world on your shoulders and people save."

*Flash Back*

Dean clutches his stomach as his body shakes in laughter, closing the door to the brothel.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asks.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

Dean is mindlessly driving down some stretch of pavement on the road to nowhere, Castiel riding shotgun. It's a little strange to have Castiel in that seat instead of Sam, but somehow. . . It just feels right.

"You okay?" Dean asks timidly.

Castiel doesn't respond. They just discovered God has checked out, might even be dead. Hell, Dean knows better than anyone how hard that is to swallow.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Castiel finally speaks.

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there." Castiel replies with confidence.

"Good. Go find him." Dean encourages.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good." Dean says, shrugging off Castiel's concern.

"Even without your brother?" Castiel asks doubtfully. He always seemed to know Dean better than anyone, and at this point Dean is starting to believe that little head tilt thing Cas does _is _peering into his soul.

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy."

*Two Years Later*

Dean finally broke. He couldn't take this back and forth bullshit anymore. He leaned into Castiel and kissed his pink lips.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Castiel's. "What do you say we get out of here, huh? Just the two of us? Find a nice place with a picket fence and maybe an adopted baby?"

*Pause in Flash Back*

"Dad. . ." Bobby said, shifting uneasily.

"No! You need to hear this. You need to know how shitty it can get before you dive in too deep. Even when you think it can't get any worse, it can. It always gets worse. And I hope to God, if he's even listening anymore, that you don't have to go through what I went through."

*Continuation of Flash Back*

"Dean. . ." Castiel said gently.

Dean pulled back. He knew that tone. He used it on every person he'd ever cared for, right before he snuck out the back door and hit the road.

"No, wait. I need to show you something." Castiel said, grabbing his wrist. Once he knew Dean wouldn't run, he began unbuttoning his shirt.

At first, Dean was confused, then he was excited. But as he looked on in horror while Leviathans stretched and tore at Castiel's skin, he knew Castiel wouldn't be able to run away with him.

"Cas. . . What have you done?" He said brokenly.

"Listen to me, Dean. I don't know how much longer I have. But I love you. I have since the first stitch I made in repairing your soul. I didn't know it was love at the time, of course. But you taught me free will, and the importance of Humanity. You changed me for the better. And I will always be grateful."

Dean dropped to his knees before Castiel, hugging his legs, only a single tear he allowed to fall.

He knew this would happen, because it always does. So he doesn't allow himself to cry more than he already has. Because he brought this pain upon himself when he fell in love with Castiel, the day this strong willed, brave angel of the lord stormed into his life and crowded his personal space.

*End of Flash Back*

"So listen. You're growing up. I see the way you look at some of these girls. But you gotta take my word for it. It's not worth the risk. I took the risk, and every day I have to drag myself out of bed in the morning I regret it. It's not too late to stop it. You can stop it! Take _that_ chance! The chance to end it before it starts."

Bobby looks visibly shaken, and slightly frightened by what Dean has told him.

"I wish we didn't have to have this conversation. I really do. But life is shitty, man. And you always get dealt a bad hand. Always."


	3. Change My Mind

(Rating: T/M. Like they have sex but its more like "hey they disappeared into the bedroom" rather than "dean pounded into his ass with the force of a raging bull and then Castiel squirted like a fire hose".

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, melodies, or rights for Change My Mind, nor the members of One Direction.)

The party raged on at the Novak household. Balthazar was home from college, and he and Gabriel were a deadly team when it came to throwing parties.

Castiel and Dean had been flirting all night; all sly smiles and secret winks.

"Take a picture with me!" Castiel begged.

"No!" Dean said from his spot on the couch, covering his face.

Castiel handed the camera to Gadreel and climbed on Dean's lap, prying his fingers away from his face. "Please? Just one?" He asked, batting his eyelashes. Dean smiled fondly at him, and then the camera flashed.

"Damn it, Gadreel!" Dean yelled in good humour, not moving Castiel off his lap.

They've been like this all three years that they've known each other, but tonight felt different. They could feel a break through in this casual dance they do around each other.

It was two AM and everyone had either passed out or left, but not Dean and Cas. Dean was sitting on the couch in his friend's trashed living room, arm draped over Castiel's shoulder.

"Jeez, Cas. Do you think it was your singing?" Dean said, gesturing to the bodies scattered along the floor.

Castiel leaned into Dean and giggled, before looking at Dean seriously.

"I should, um, I should get going." Dean said gruffly, before standing.

"Wait, Dean." Castiel said, standing and grabbing Dean by the wrist. "Would you. . ." He paused and cleared his throat. "Would you like to come upstairs?" He said, shyly looking up at Dean.

Dean turned to face him, scanning his face for any indication of doubt before nodding. "Lead the way." He said encouraging, gesturing towards the large curved staircase.

Castiel tugged Dean's hand and pulled him up the long curved staircase, the smooth, wood railing cool under his fingertips and soft, plush carpet caressing his feet and calming his nerves much like it did when he was younger.

Castiel tugged Dean into his room before closing the door softly and walking thought the dark bedroom, not needing light to find his way to the window and opening the blinds, moonlight streaming into the room and illuminating the space.

This was the first time Dean had been in Castiel's room. They've been friends for three years but that was one boundary they never crossed, because they knew if anything happened there would be no turning back.

Dean could barely make out a large bed with a dresser and a bedside table, the occasional undefined poster taped to the wall and various clothing articles scattered on the floor, as well as glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

It was Castiel, lying on his back on the bed, legs slightly spread with his feet hanging over the edge looking up at the makeshift stars on his ceiling.

Dean took it in, wanting the image of Castiel spread out and relaxed burned into his memory for the rest of his life.

Dean then walked over and lay next to Castiel, in a similar position. When neither of them said anything for a few minutes, Dean broke the silence. Instead of asking him if he was sure, he said, "You know, Simba. They say stars are the souls of all the past kings looking down on us," with a straight face.

Castiel then burst into giggles. Once he got his laughter under control, he turned to Dean. Blue clashed with green in a moment of uncertainty, both asking the other if they were sure, and acknowledging that there would be no going back. Then, as with most things, Dean braved the first step. He closed the distance between himself and Castiel, pressing their lips together. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but this time it felt different.

The kissing got heavier and the room got hotter as Dean swiped his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip, seeking permission. When it was granted, Dean rolled over, trapping Castiel beneath him. They slowly undressed each other, pressing kisses along each newly-revealed patch of skin.

It was so easy to forget everything in the moments that followed. Every slick press of skin and slide of bodies that fit together perfectly, every breathy gasp encouraged by gentle touches, they were all that mattered. It didn't matter the consequences of their actions or how things would change now.

Two hours and two sated teenagers later, Dean and Cas lay panting beneath the stars, glow-in-the-dark neon and moonlight being the only source of illumination.

After coming down from the high, Dean realised he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life. And yet, he couldn't being himself to regret it. However, this wasn't the first time he'd slept with someone and it wouldn't be the last. This was just like all those other times.

He ignored every cell in his being screaming that he was wrong.

He slowly stood and got dressed, fighting every instinct that yearned to crawl back in bed with Castiel. They weren't dating, but they had slept together. And it was Castiel's first time, so it was something special to both of them. But it wasn't up to Dean to decide their relationship status. He didn't want to pressure Cas, and if it were up to him they would have started dating the day Castiel arrived at their school, the moment he ran into Dean's open locker and Dean had to help him to the nurse.

He walked slowly towards the door, turning back to Castiel. "I'll be here at 7 to pick you up for school Monday." He called, not hearing a response from Castiel. He was probably sleeping. Dean sighed, mind made up to let this go and squash his feelings before he ruined their friendship further.

Just as he had turned the doorknob, opening the door slowly so as not to wake the other tenants, Castiel whispered, "Stay," voice thick. From emotion or sleep, Dean couldn't tell.

A smiled spread over Dean's face, before he shut the door just as quietly as he opened it.

He walked back to Castiel's bed, hesitating just long enough to pull his jeans off again. And, as he slid under the large duvet and curled around Castiel's warm yet slightly smaller frame, he decided to change his mind about his decision.


End file.
